February 19th: My Everything
by Chiefie
Summary: A short story about how how one day can destroy Arnold's dreams, and what he must do to overcome these events. Just a small author's note added.
1. Default Chapter

Note: This doesn't mean I'm stopping Said and Done (I'm not), but this is a story I've been planning for a long time. It means a lot to me.  
  
February 19th (My Everything)  
  
A Story by Chief  
  
Inspired by a true story.  
  
The wind made me uneasy that morning. The world seemed unfamiliar, like I had woken up on the other side of the planet.  
  
Yet it still was the same world I'd grown accustomed to. I had performed the same ritual for years now. Go to school, talk to my friends, and watch her every move.  
  
She was so beautiful. Without a doubt, Lila was the highlight of my day. My world revolved around making her happy; simply wishing to see her look over at me with her gorgeous eyes and say, "I can't hide it anymore. I love you, Arnold."  
  
That day never came.  
  
As I prepared myself for another day of school, I looked down at my watch. The date read February 19th. Nothing altogether significant about that day, about the time all of your dreams from earlier in the month come crashing down on you.  
  
I remember what I'd done perfectly well earlier this month. I wrote her that poem for English class. Mr. Simmons said that he would get it published in a book. That day may never come, either.  
  
I remember two weeks ago. I finished one of my greatest achievements ever: I recorded a CD of songs. Nothing altogether special, I suppose; just ten songs expressing my views on life. No music, no effects. Just the words of the songs.  
  
I remember precisely the song, the number: song number nine entitled "I Care For You". I wrote it specifically for Lila, and brought her a copy of it the next day. Upon presenting it, she scanned it briefly. After a brief moment, she muttered nothing but an "Okay. Thanks, I suppose." Her comments hurt me, but I never let that get me down. Lila was my everything, and even though her attitude toward me never changed, I persevered. You have to take risks to succeed.  
  
Valentine's Day gradually came to pass. It really was quite a fascinating holiday; the day when you can truly express yourself; a day when no woman would be heartless enough to break your heart.  
  
I recall exactly what I did for her. I purchased a small box of valentines, and pulled out the largest one in the box. Nothing made the valentine itself altogether special; it was only a red piece of cardboard with a white border and "Be Mine" spelled out in enormous letters. I pulled out a black pen and wrote a small phrase below the one already provided for me.  
  
Lila, You may never understand how I feel for you, but you are all I ever dream about. You are my hopes and my dreams. You are my everything. -Arnold  
  
Immediately after doing so I rushed into Mrs. Vitello's flower shop and purchased four carnations. Something to show how greatly I cared, but something that a kid my age could afford on a small allowance.  
  
That morning went well, but not as well as I had envisioned. I laid my gifts on her desk that morning at school, and all I received in return was a feeble smile. Not even a thank you, not even a full smile. Just an awkward grin. Nothing had changed between Lilia and me, and like I said, even she wouldn't be so cruel as to crush me on Valentine's Day. It was days like this that made me frightened. Days like today, February 19th.  
  
I slowly prepared myself for the upcoming day. I kept having these thoughts, ever since February 14th, that one day I would just approach Lila, take her in my arms, and say, "I love you, Lila. I love you more than I ever imagined I could love anything." I thought that on that day, February 19th, that I could possibly find the courage within myself to tell her how I really felt.  
  
At least I thought so, but soon the day began.  
  
The moment came at lunch. Not the moment where I would finally meet great success, but the moment complete failure lay in front of me.  
  
My best friend Gerald and I walked over to our typical seats in the left corner of the cafeteria. I could see per perfectly from there. I could see her stroll into her seat, her crimson hair moving in excitement. I could see her talking to her friends; I could watch her every move. I loved that seat for that reason only.  
  
Gerald and I had a typical conversation for students our age. We made fun of Mr. Simmons, and watched Harold chug five cartons of chocolate milk from across the classroom. Nothing was altogether different about that day, at least until I saw Lila move to her table, with a hulking figure by her side.  
  
I looked up at the monolith walking past my friend and me. "Torvald! What's Torvald doing with Lila?"  
  
Gerald's mouth hung open for a second before he finally spoke. "It looks like Lila's going out with him." He said it softly, not only to make sure Torvald didn't hear, but to soothe the burning that was occurring in my heart.  
  
Torvald had wrapped his enormous arm around Lila's shoulder, and my teeth began to grind. I nearly exploded in anger. "Torvald! What does that hulking moron have that I don't. First she goes for my cousin, and now for the idiot that can't graduate from the fourth grade!"  
  
Gerald tugged at my shirt to get me to sit down again. "Calm down, Arnold. Someone's going to notice." I think Gerald was worried about me more than anything. He had never seen me so upset before.  
  
I barely sat down, but I did just to please my friend. "I'm tired of calming down. I know I'm not the best-looking guy in the entire world, but it's obvious I'm cuter than both Arnie and Torvald. I mean, they haven't done anything for her, and I've treated her like a goddess."  
  
"Maybe she wants someone that's big and stupid, I don't know," Gerald said with a shrug. "The best thing for you to do, man, is to move on with your life."  
  
"I can't yet," I mumbled. "I just can't."  
  
The rest of the day went downhill from there. I sulked down into my chair during Mr. Simmons' lectures. I didn't care about school anymore. I could care less about anything at the time. I could even ignore the girl that was always staring at me. The one that hid her true emotions from me. She was the least of my worries.  
  
As the school bell rang to signal the end of the school day, I watched Lila walk Torvald down the hallway, before turning around and running into me.  
  
"Oh. Hi Arnold, how are you?" For someone that knew she had broken my heart, it surely was an informal greeting.  
  
"I'm okay, I guess," I told her, attempting not to make anything resembling eye contact."  
  
"Is something wrong, Arnold? You seem depressed." I couldn't believe this. She still treated me like the same crap she always treated me as. I'd had enough."  
  
I built up all of the courage inside of me, and let loose what I'd been wanting to say. "You know Lila, I really don't understand you. I write you songs, buy you things. I do everything you could possibly want me to do for you. And yet, you blow me off like it's no big deal. You go out with this Torvald guy, and what has he done for you? Nothing."  
  
Lila tried to say something, but I continued. "I would've gone to the ends of the earth for you, Lila. I loved you."  
  
My adoration took a step away from me. "I guess the ends of the earth just aren't far enough." With that, she bolted down the hallway, and into oblivion. I walked out onto the bus, before I went home and wept.  
  
I hadn't gone through a troubled childhood. I had never been forced to deal with any major tragedies or anything. To me, this reached into the deepest depths of my soul. I had never felt so emotional in my entire life. At first I thought it would only take a couple of days to get over what had happened. But then days became weeks, and weeks became months. My heart had been torn, and my everything had transformed into nothing.  
  
(One Year Later)  
  
I am sitting on my bed now, the first February 19th since the previous incident. I hadn't forgotten the memories of what happened, and I suppose you could say I had never forgiven Lila.  
  
I moved on, though. After months of uncertainty, little by little, I began to reconstruct my life. I tried just about everything to make myself forget about her. I made some new friends, and found some new hobbies. Thankfully, it worked for me. The memories were still existing, but the pain wasn't.  
  
Watching the clock, I now put on my coat. Six o'clock would arrive soon, and I didn't want to be late for my date. This would be my first date of my entire life, and I was spending it with a girl named Helga Pataki. I girl one year ago, I never imagined to be with. People change with time, however, and I never wanted to make Helga go through what I did.  
  
It turns out February 19th wasn't the end for me, after all. It turned out to be so much more. It was only the beginning, a passing point between what's false and what's genuine.  
  
My true life had finally begun. 


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
Well, I must say I was extremely pleased with the success of this story. Basically about ninety-five percent of what you have just read is based on events that happened to my last year, on February 19th. I don't like to write things from my perspective, so I used the Arnold/Lila pairing for the story.  
  
When reading my reviews for this story, I realize that numerous people are requesting another chapter or a sequel of something. Personally, I wouldn't mind writing a continuation of February 19th; it's really more of a question involving the material to write about. Not all that much has happened to me since that day last year, and I didn't actually have a date this year (I wanted to give it a happy ending). So maybe if I screw up sometime soon, maybe I'll write a sequel. I honestly can't say.  
  
Until then, I strongly encourage you to read some of my other work and hope for the best. I am extremely grateful of you readers for making this little idea of mine a success, and I hope to hear more from you in the future. 


End file.
